1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer and, in particular, to a printer that can be carried easily.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, in accordance with the spread of personal computers, word processors, facsimile machines or the like in offices, various recording apparatuses have been developed as outputting machines for these appliances.
In particular, an ink jet recording apparatus for discharging ink to a material to be recorded to form an image is used as a recording apparatus in various fields because it is excellent in balance of image quality, printing speed, size, price or the like and can easily accommodate color recording. Therefore, various types of the apparatus are required. As one form of the apparatus, an ink jet recording apparatus of a so-called serial type is most generally used. The ink jet recording apparatus of the serial type has an ink jet recording head, which is formed integrally with an ink tank for supplying ink to the ink jet recording head, or an ink tank, which is detachably combined with an ink jet recording head, mounted on a carriage functioning as a head mounting unit and which reciprocatingly moves the head in a direction perpendicular to a conveying direction of a material to be recorded across a recording area to perform line recording for one or more lines.
One of the characteristics of the above-described form is that it is suitable for miniaturization of the apparatus. As a result, as apparatus that have been miniaturized, not only an ink jet printer of a stationary type, but also an ink jet printer of a type that a user can easily carry (a portable printer) has been realized. In addition, not only portable ink jet printers, but also portable printers according to other recording systems have been placed in the market.
However, there are problems as described below when a user tries to move a conventional printer.
FIG. 8 is a view of an appearance of a conventional printer viewed obliquely from its back. FIG. 9 is a horizontal sectional view of the conventional printer. In FIGS. 8 and 9, when a user tries to move the printer, since there is no grip or the like to be a handhold, the user must use his/her both hands to hold both right and left sides of the printer and move it. In this case, there is a problem in that the printer cannot be moved with one hand. In addition, there is a problem in that the printer may be dropped due to slipping out of the hands.
As a measure for coping with such a danger of dropping the printer, a printer has been devised which is provided with recessed portions 17 to be handholds in the lower parts on both the sides of the printer as shown in FIG. 10. However, in this case, there is also a problem in that the printer cannot be moved with one hand. In addition, a space occupied by components inside the printer may be compressed because the recessed portions 17 are provided. Therefore, there is a problem in that a change in design of the components inside the printer or enlargement of an outer jacket is required.
In addition, a form in which a grip dedicated for a handhold is formed of a separate member and attached to a printer is also devised. However, there is a problem in that it increases costs and spoils the aesthetic appearance of the printer.